Behind the Curtains
by Ydream08
Summary: She falls for him. He is an idiot, he doesn't know how to stand back up by himself, he relies on everything but himself however somehow she still falls for him. But will she let go of the curtain that hides her? Does she want to? Is that a thing she can do? Or will she be forced to? She is one of the few reasons Sakuraba decided to be a real player...
1. Tall

Chapter 1: Tall

Next class is...

_'He bent over to kiss her but she was not sure. How could she have fallen in love with a vampire? It was ridiculous!'_

...Chemistry. I better get to the class quickly; if I don't, Yamadan-sensei will be angry.

_'But she knew she loved him, so even though every cell in her body said no...'_

I stopped before turning the page. And this caused people in the hallway to look at me awkwardly since I was nearly running while reading the book only a second ago.

I was not sure if I wanted to continue this book. The fact that my best friend lended it to me didn't make it mandatory to read.

I sighed.

All the girls in my year in the school was crazy for this book. It was well written actually, if you could stand for the deadly vampire theme, but the theme was not the reason I didn't want to continue.

My mind drifted off for a second...

I need to look after my brother tonight.

There is the book, _Pride and Prejudice_ that I am going to start.

How did we name the covalent bonded molecules?

...then it focused on the book in my hand once again.

I didn't want to continue because I didn't believe such love existed. First boyfriend and you can take any risks for him... It's just plain stupid.

I lost my concentration again...

_Better cook pasta for him, it is easy to do_, I thought, once again remembering my duty as an older sister.

I can start _Pride and Prejudice_ in the bus.

And the Latin numbers of the ionic charges determined the names along with the...

I had bumped into some guy when I started to walk again.

"Uhh, sorry." I said, knowing that it was because of my carelessness.

"No problem, are you okay?" he asked. I opened my eyes to stare at his chest. I could only see the Ojo Junior High emblem on his uniform. I lifted my head...

...lifted...

..and lifted...

Once I locked my gaze on his green eyes I fixed my glasses and just stared although I knew it was awkward since he waited for a reply.

"You're tall." I said and shrugged. I closed my book and without waiting for him to say something I passed from his right side and continued to walk.

"SAKURABA." somebody else yelled down the corridor.

I felt his eyes on me so I didn't turn to look but when I thought it was safe I turned to see the tall blond guy running towards the black-haired guy who had just called out for him.

Sakuraba huh?

Hmph, boring.

I better practice how to say to my friend that I didn't like the book, but every time I started the scenario it ended with her crying...

Gosh! Life is so hard...

* * *

**I'm happy to announce that this story is finished! It is eight chapters, I had previously posted five of them so it is not much of a success I guess. I'll post all of them today. Sorry that I had deleted the story previously, but I hope I can make up for it with the ending. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.**


	2. Practice

Chapter 2: Practice

"Akane! Look what I've found!" Shizuka shouted and showed a paper in my face.

I took off my glasses to clean them and when I wore it again I locked my gaze on my friend Shizuka.

"Don't look at me silly, look at the ad." she said and once more brought the paper up.

I sighed and decided to take a look.

"Football game, this friday, come and watch," I read it out loud and listened to Shizuka's shrieking in the mean time.

"So are we going?" Shizuka asked, her eyes sparkled with excitement and with every breath she exhaled one word: 'Football'.

"No," I said and made the paper a ball before I threw it in the bin.

"But why?" she cried out.

"Because idiots play that."

* * *

_I've got Literature project due, plus English assignment and..._

I turned the page of my book that I was reading.

_...and Math Exam this monday._

I stopped and sighed, maybe I had chosen the wrong place to study?

A football passed just one centimeter afar from my face.

Yes, this place was the worst to study.

However, there was no one besides me on the benches and I could manage to stand the weird noises coming from the guys who were back at the field.

_Who would close the library on a thursday?!_

"Hey! You over there! Can you pass the ball?" someone yelled.

At first I didn't notice that he was talking to me but not soon after I realised there was _only_ me.

"Sure." I called out to him but I knew he hadn't heard because of his teammates who were calling for him.

I climbed the benches one at a time and went to get the ball. When I got it in my hands I couldn't help but be shocked how big it was.

I shrugged and went back to my studying place, then threw the ball with all my might which equaled to nothing.

The ball hit the second line of benches and jumped to the boy. He caught it and yelled his thanks.

I nodded.

"Captain you've got it?" a blond teen asked and when the captain who thanked me went near him, he laughed.

I knew that blond from somewhere...

Another boy passed by him and I noticed the height difference.

Ah, so that was him! The tall guy I had bumped to last year...

He was in the Football team?

Well it was logical...

But he could have gone to the basketball club or volleyball or...

I shook my head.

What was I thinking?

I needed to study!

Alright, let's start!

* * *

I shouldered my bag and got my phone out. I was going to call mum so that she could ease a bit since I wasn't late due to being kidnapped.

"Yes, mum, I'm sorry I haven't called. Yes, yes, I'm on my way home. I'm safe. Yes, I won't talk to strangers."

I got the phone away from me and sighed as I heard my mum's voice still continuing to come from the phone.

"Bye mum," I told at last and hung up the phone, if it were to continue I would end up talking with her till I arrived at home.

I put the phone in my bag, then lifted my glasses, it was really getting dark and I hadn't gotten out of the school grounds yet.

...

I stopped.

...

The blond guy...

"Sakuraba is not progressing," the coach said. From the point we both were I could easily hear the conversation 'Sakuraba' eave's dropped.

"Yes, but coach he has potential and..."

"Enough, until he improves..."

Actually I didn't care how the conversation went on.

But I really hated cowards.

I ran near Sakuraba and grabbed his arm as I dragged him away to the other side of the building where they couldn't hear us.

I pushed him to the wall and made him look at me straight in the eye. He was indeed tall but I wasn't short either.

"Will you give up just like that? Why do you care about what he says this much when you've just newly started?! Are you a coward who can't stand up on his own? Go out and play, if you do, then you will have admirers. THEN, YOU WILL BE A REAL PLAYER."

I yelled at last part and I knew I was going over board saying all these stuff to a stranger but I couldn't stand him shedding tears to the scolding he was not supposed to hear.

I let go of him and backed away.

"Words are just words, you have the brains to ignore it," I said and added in my mind. _I hope._

Then I left.

* * *

The bell rang so I got a hold of my bag.

The school was finally over and I had the chance to go over my notes for the exams that I had taken yesterday after school.

"Shizuka?" I called my friend so she turned to me.

"Let's drop by the game on our way home."

"What game?" she asked, I bet she knew what I was talking about but she really wanted to hear it from me...

"The football game."


	3. The Ad Face

Chapter 3: The Ad Face

"Give your order already." I murmured. I knew I was being impatient but I was standing there like a tree for five minutes now.

"Okay, okay... One Kid's menu, big size and I want coke," Shizuka told the cashier and in less than five minutes we were sitting at an empty table.

"Why kid's menu?" I asked after I took a sip of my coke.

"You made me hurry..." she said.

I lifted my eyebrow.

_I made her hurry?_

"Fine, I'm on a diet that's why," she said, I still didn't understand the logic behind it but I dropped the subject.

"Also don't look at me like that," she said and faked a shiver with her sheepish smile.

"Hmmhmm," I mumbled as I grinned at her.

* * *

Our lunch was done and we were wandering around.

Actually, Shizuka was _dragging_ me around.

After we got out of umpteenth store which Shizuka forced me in, we came across a huge screen which had an ad about eating hamburgers made people healty.

It's totally idiotic...

"Hey isn't that boy from our school?" Shizuka said, indicating the ad.

I very well knew that it was Sakuraba.

Not that I cared...

But...

But it did _hurt._

I had thought I had given him a piece of mind a few months ago when we met after the practice.

I couldn't have wished for something more foolish.

I sighed.

"He is no one," I told Shizuka and got a hold of her hand. "Look, that store looks interesting!"

* * *

"Eyeshield 21 dashes like the wind!" the speaker yelled.

It had been quite awhile since I last came to a game; actually I had planned not to come to any other game, but Shizuka had insisted on going because her 'crush' Eyeshield 21 was in Devil Bats which was the opponent of Oujo White Knights today. The game was going fine, not that I wacthed it but...

"Wait! It's an accident! Eyeshield 21 couldn't stop and clashed with a player!" the speaker announced in a hurry. "NO WAIT, WAIT! IT'S NOT _SOME_ PLAYER, HE TACKLED HARUTO SAKURABA!"

I felt the air leaving my lungs.

Sakuraba was _tackled_?


	4. LIKING?

Chapter 4: LIKING?

"Sakuraba?" I whispered.

I still couldn't believe he was tackled. For God's sake, I knew that sitting at the benches like Sakuraba did, meant that they were not playing in the game. So how did he got tackled?!

"Is he okay?" Shizuka shrieked. That was a question I didn't dare to surface.

He _is_ okay.

...

_Right?_

"They are taking him away," Shizuka murmured.

Shizuka bent over the edge and tried to see what was happening clearly, but I already knew it.

I remembered the day that they took away my dad just the same.

_*flashback*_

_"Mom, I wanted to go to the amusement park," I whined, as a nine years old I had the right to choose the place in where we spent my birthday._

_"But Akane, you know daddy has a big game today. He is doing his best today, lets root for him!" my mom said and after smiling she got me up on her lap and provided me a better view._

_Dad was running with the ball. Jumping over some people, shoving others as he went for a touchdown._

_I liked to see him in the games, it was fun to watch him do his best. But today was my birthday and I wanted him with me, not at the Football field._

_"SHOOT'EM DOWN OLD MAN!" It was my brother. He liked games more than breathing and it was probably the greatest moment in his ten years of lifetime._

_My shoulders gave in and I decided to go with it silently while hiding in my mom's warmth._

_"YEAH! TOUCHDOWN, GO, GO, GO!" brother continued with rooting for dad._

_Nii-san hadn't even said to me happy birthday._

_"...they are at the offense. The ball goes to player number 11, Yoichi! He runs for a touchdown..." the mc explained._

_Dad was not even at home this morning._

_"...he managed to pass two men, will he make it? There is only twenty seconds left!"_

_And mom had come to house from her work at one pm, just to take us here. She had a busy schedule because she was a lawyer but she had managed to come at my birthday._

_Just to take us to this match which I didn't enjoy a bit of._

_I don't want this!_

_I want a birthday party with daddy and mommy and nii-san._

_END THE GAME ALREADY-_

_"...AN ACCIDENT... YOICHI IS INJURED! HEALTH STAFF COMES TO THE FIELD..."_

_Mom put me down and yelled my dad's name as she hurried to the stairs._

_Nii-san was frozen but was mumbling something. "Miscalculation..." he had said I supposed._

_I stood there alone and didn't know what to do but then I ran after mom, knowing that being with her meant that I was at the safest place._

_As I watched how they took my injured and unconscious dad away, I realised how wrong I was._

_My mom's cry in worry was a sound that never left my ears._

_*end of flashback*_

I clenched my fists.

It wasn't like Sakuraba was an acquaintance.

But again...

"Shizuka can we go somewhere else? I don't want to be here."

I was staring at the floor as I said so, that's why I didn't see what face Shizuka made.

Maybe a puzzled one?

I didn't know, but I had told her what I had in my mind...

As a gentle touch on my arm dragged me to the exit, I felt tears dropping. I had a great friend with me, I was going to be okay.

* * *

"He won't be okay," I snapped.

We were outside, at a café and Shizuka had gotten me a cup of tea. Her milkshake was already half gone and not to mention she was at her second... Shizuka had listened to me while I had told her about my encounters with Sakuraba and I had briefly mentioned my dad as to explain why I had cried .

"I can't say..." she mumbled. It was the first time that I had opened up to her and the fact that she couldn't help a bit frustrated me but I knew it from the start that Shizuka was not a person who could analyse characters...

"It is obvious, Sakuraba is not a person who can stand up on his own. He relies on others and fame," I said. I knew I sounded harsh but it was the reality.

I took a cautious sip of my tea and felt the heat softening my nerves. There was no need to be angry at Shizuka since-

"Are you sure that you cried because of your dad?" Shizuka said.

I stopped at the middle of my thought. Shizuka was averting her eyes, and was constantly playing with her long brown hair...

"There can't be any other reason," I said simply.

She was acting weird. Perhaps she was implying something?

"Yes, there _can_ be," she said and finally looked me in the eyes as she blushed. "You might have cried because you were worried about_him_."

...

As what she had said sank in, I knew where this conversation was headed.

"No, no, no... You've got it all wrong." Me saying those didn't change Shizuka's mind. In contrast, now she had a huge smile on her face.

"No, I haven't, have I?! YOU LIKE SAKURABA." The triumph in her voice was too clear.

* * *

"Daisuke! Dinner is ready!" I yelled to my little brother as I turned off the oven and got the plates out. The second I called for him, Daisuke entered to the kitchen as though he was standing by.

"Tch... Finally! It took you so long."

I didn't respond because I knew that it took me long. I had started cooking after an hour I had entered the kitchen when I had arrived this evening, and all I did while then was to think over what Shizuka had said.

_I_ like Sakuraba. Pfft, what a joke.

I filled my plate and sat down.

"Where is mine?" Daisuke complained.

"Plate is there and the oven behind," I said simply and got my fork in my hand. I didn't want to eat actually, there was this knot in my stomach since the morning game and I felt sick as I stared at my plate.

Guess I'll skip the dinner.

I pushed my plate away and watched Daisuke as he dug in.

"So how was your day?" I asked, following our daily conversation. He swallowed and started to talk about what he did in school. A smile crept to my face as he talked, it was nice to have a family like atmosphere while mum was at work, dad in living room and nii-san in his room.

"And this girl named Chou..." he continued to say. Chou? I knew that name...

"Isn't that the girl you like?" I blurted out; as hard as it might have sound, as an eight years old my little brother had a crush.

He went tomato read the moment I told him that.

"How did you remember?" he asked, he couldn't look me in eye.

"Of course I remembered, I _am_ your sister."

He blushed even more as if that was possible, now his ears were reddish too.

I shrugged while smiling, as if to say that it was only natural.

"I'm going to my room, don't forget to put your plate to the sink when you're done," I said as I stood up. Daisuke nodded.

I headed for the door but just before I exited I heard Daisuke.

"Umm, nee-chan?" he said so I stopped and looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"I'll root for you," Daisuke said, smiling.

"Root for? What rooting?"

"Rooting for your boyfriend. You have one, right? If you didn't, you wouldn't have daydreamt a lot while cooking," Daisuke said and his smile got wider.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" I shrieked, blood heating my cheeks. "You're crazy."

With that, I dashed to my room.

* * *

I heard a sinister laugh on my way to my room. It was coming from nii-san's room. That wasn't a shock to be honest, my nii-san was a bit, well, weird. Though I couldn't say_I_ was normal...

"The plan is working," he said after his laughter ended. When I peeped into his room I realized that I'd eave's dropped to his conversation on the phone. He was still wearing his Football uniform and seemed quite happy.

That meant something weird was going to happen.

But it wasn't my concern.

I shrugged and went to my room as previously planned and opened the TV as I got myself a book from the shelf.

'_You just witnessed my killing tackle!'_

My eyes were frozen at the sight of a green eyeshielded football player.

'_Accident? Hell no! I did it on purpose.'_

It was an interview to today's match and there was no doubt EYESHIELD 21 was talking about him tackling Sakuraba.

_'Whoever blocks my way I'll fuck him up. Get the fuck outta here if you dun wanna die! Ya-ha-!'_

WHAT?! IT WAS ON PURPOSE?!

**THAT ASSHOLE!**

I threw the book to wall as anger rose within me. Deimon was getting full of itself.

Tackling a player on purpose? That was not even humanly, let alone sportsmanlike! I mean, why would a person…? Without any reasons…

Arrrrrgh!

I got out of my room and dashed to my nii-san's to have a word with him.

I opened his room without knocking and...

"YOU IDIOTIC BROTHER, GET YOUR PLAYERS IN MANNER-" I yelled.

I had yelled to an empty room.

I heard the outer door being slammed.

Hiruma was gone and I was left with hatred and pain in front of his room

* * *

**I directly copied Eyeshield 21's words which are at the end of the chapter in italics. They are exactly the same as in the manga, I DO NOT OWN ANY WORD OF IT.**


	5. Dream

Chapter 5: Dream

My hand went over the wrinkles on my shirt and my fingers stopped to tighten the ribbon around my neck. I patted my plaid skirt and re-checked whether it was in its best shape. Then I grabbed my dark green blazer and got a hold of my bag.

"Mum!" I yelled as I rushed and skipped a few steps at the stairs. I wasn't late to school but I felt like running to Shizuka and telling her that she was right, I was in love with Sakuraba and that I couldn't have realised it if she hadn't pointed it out; I owed Shizuka a big hug and a thanks.

When I stepped to the hall, I saw my mum in her regular apron with the knife in her hand.

"Yes, honey! Oh, right, your bento. It's ready in the kitchen, I'll go get it, please send Daisuke off in the mean time!" she yelled as she went back in the kitchen.

I went to the door and hugged Daisuke who was wearing his shoes. He stumbled but didn't fall, his shriek was pretty cute.

"Nee-chan! Watch out!"

"Why would I? Isn't it the most beautiful day? And days like this deserve hugs!" I shrieked and hugged him tighter as he blushed even more.

"Fine," I heard him mumble and he too hugged me.

"I've brought it honey-" my mum's voice said but when I looked up and invited her too, she left the bento on the table and joined the hug.

It was the warmest family hug ever, along with my chest full of affection to a hot football player...

* * *

I straightened.

It was hot, so hot that I could hardly breathe.

My hand went through my hair and as I realized that I was soaking wet, I noticed the moonlight coming out my window.

I looked up and took a deep breath.

I'd been just sleeping and it was a dream.

_More like a nightmare..._

I kicked my blanket and got out of my bed, and then I searched my wardrobe for a shirt to change. As I was about to wear the new shirt I decided that taking a shower would be a better of a choice.

I took a glance at the time, it was six a.m. School started at eight, so I had two hours for myself.

_First shower, then studying..._

* * *

"I hate you."

Shizuka blushed first and then she shook her head hysterically.

"No, no, no! You don't!" she objected.

True, I didn't hate her. But I did hate the nightmare she caused.

"Didn't you say the dream was about how you had admitted to yourself that you are in love? How can that be a nightmare?!" she shrieked and before I could answer her, she grabbed my shoulders and stared right into my eyes. "It was your true self."

"NO," I said simply and tilted my head the other way around; I didn't like her staring at me. And I knew that my logic wouldn't come across even though if I were to talk to her for hours.

Shizuka let go of me and giggled. "Good that you've understood."

I did not understand...

I had a weird dream and all I knew next that it had scared the hell out of me. I didn't even know why. Wouldn't knowing whom you loved make you feel at ease? More happy? Full of life?

Just like the way I was in the nightmare...?

I lifted my eyes and locked my gaze at the now-dancing Shizuka. I hadn't yet admitted anything in real life but she was already happy for me.

Maybe I was happy for myself back at the dream? Maybe I enjoyed that morning from the bottom of my heart?

Maybe the only reason it was a nightmare was that I'd woken up from it?

* * *

It had been five periods since school had started and my mind had cleared hours ago. I knew what I was going to do, it was my plan at the first place, talking to nii-san that was.

"Shizuka?" I asked and my friend stopped stuffing food in her mouth.

She quickly swallowed and started to cough after that.

"Y-yes?" she managed to say between her coughs.

I smiled without intending which caused Shizuka to sulk.

"You are happy when I drown," she mumbled, her eyes were fixed on her bento and she played with her food...

"No, I am not. I just..." I stammered but as Shizuka's accusing eyes stared at me in boredom I couldn't help but laughing.

"Sorry, it's just. Gosh, ahhahahaha, what was I going to say was, hahhaha...!"

"Meanie!" Shizuka shrieked.

"How's the diet going?" I managed to say after I calmed down and the moment I saw Shizuka blushing I knew I could not stop laughing in the following ten minutes.

* * *

"You're fine now?" Shizuka said, she was quite offended but she too had a tiny smile on her face.

"Yes, better," I told her and remembered the question I wanted to ask before this whole laughter event happened. "Shizuka, are you free after school?"

"Yep, as always!" she chimed, I did hear her mumbling something like this though: _'since I won't be doing any homework tonight'_

I took a mental note to make her study with me some other day before the exams, and then I went on with my question.

"Can you come to Deimon High with me?"


	6. Battle with Words

Chapter 6: Battle with Words

"The blond one is kind of cute," Shizuka said and squeezed my arm as she silenced a shriek of hers. I shrugged and let my easy-falling friend set a new target for herself.

"Just keep them busy for me; I need to talk with nii-san alone." I said with a sigh. Shizuka walked away but before she was half way there she stuck out her tongue to me which made a laugh escape from my mouth, and then she called out to the trio. "Deimon's Football players! Eeeeek! I can't believe my luck, please show me around."

I walked to the door of nii-san's weirdly huge club room and before I went in I heard something which indicated clearly that Shizuka was going to be just fine.

"Look Kuroki, Jumonji is all red. She is definitely his type!"

* * *

"You are late." Hiruma said, he was polishing one of his babies, a gun to be precise, a huge one.

"I think it is just the right time." I said and took a seat, my arms were crossed but I knew that I looked relaxed. Showing nii-san that I was even a bit nervous would result in his win.

And I was not going to let that happen.

"Yesterday was a nice time too," nii-san said, he knew as well as I that I had missed my chance to talk with him yesterday thanks to his quick leave. He made a huge bubble gum as he ignored that fact.

I hated that gum of his.

"Take it out." I said, meaning the gum, but he instead blew it and continued chewing it.

"So, you came to get signature? I am pretty busy but I guess you would like Eyeshield's."

"Tch. Signature? From that…" I stopped myself; I had to chose my words wisely. "… player. Anyway, I wanted to ask if the interview was real?"

"So what if it was?" he asked after a pause.

He wasn't even denying it, I bet he was happy that Eyeshield 21 had took out a fairly good player off of Oujo.

"You son of a…" I started but he interrupted.

"You are the daughter then." He said and I heard his laughter resembling to a hyena's.

I sighed and gave in, he made me angry and while angry I wasn't a devil like him, a devil with a piercing tongue.

I stood up, nothing much left to talk.

"You won't do anything regarding to it? Not even an apology as Deimon?" I asked, my fist shook as I tried to refrain the anger.

Nii-san thought for about something felt like hours, and then he smiled.

"Our manager is on it," he said.

With that even though I wasn't satisfied with the answer I had gotten, I walked towards the door.

"You could have entered Oujo High, could have been with us." I mumbled, my hand rested on the doorknob.

I heard nii-san's gum blow. Only that though.

"I'll make sure Oujo defeats you, I'll do everything I can; you are not the only smart person in the family."

I opened the door and left the club room in Hiruma's loud laughter, "INTERESTING!"

* * *

"Shizuka!" I called for my friend but she didn't answer. She wasn't close by.

I sighed, and swallowed the urge to burst out after my chat with nii-san and then I searched for Shizuka in every possible place in Deimon High.

She was not in the cafeteria.

Gym was a no.

Classes no.

Garden no.

Football field no.

I took a break so that I could catch my breath; did Shizuka leave already?

_Our manager is on it._

Nii-san's words resonated in my mind. Did that mean they were going to apologize? I didn't know, but if what he said was true, then their manager had probably left by now to the hospital to Sakuraba's side.

Hospital…

I… I didn't go to the hospital. Didn't visit _him_ if he was okay. Hospital. I should go. I should go and say a 'get better soon'.

"Akane?" I heard Shizuka yell. Her voice came from behind. Was she close by but didn't answer me? But I had toured the whole damn school!

"Jumonji-kun was showing me around. Did I make you wait?" she asked.

I thought for a moment; we were both moving as I searched for her, it was not likely to come across in such situations.

I laughed and couldn't help but realize nii-san was two point ahead of me. First he was already running when I had just started walking, second he knew I wouldn't be able to come across with him.

That was highly unlikely.

However I was going to change that, somehow.

"No you didn't make me wait, I was just finished. Should I walk you home?" I asked out of kindness even though every cell in my body knew where I wanted to go.

"It's okay, I'll ask Jumonji-kun, you go ahead." She said and smiled to me.

Her smile made me wonder if she knew, but she couldn't possibly know. This is my brain and my decisions, nobody can sense or know what's going inside.


	7. The Visit

Chapter 7: The Visit

It was so crowded. I mean, really crowded. Who would try to go in a hospital which so packed? At least a person with right mind wouldn't have done that. However this was the hospital that Sakuraba stayed in, I was sure of it, and when I saw two people wearing Deimon uniforms I was proved to be right.

_That_ must be the manager.

I sighed and admitted myself that there was no other way but to get in the crowd.

"Huh?" I had averted my eyes for a second and had lost the sight of the two Deimon students. Where were—I saw the light green fabric at the far end of the crowd.

They had already passed through, _how great_.

"Pardon," I started saying as I elbowed some girls –now that I realized, they were cute girls- to open a way. "Let me through, just, pardon."

This was getting on my nerves.

Sakuraba, you better have broken a bone or two.

* * *

I was nearly there; from the conversation I had listened till I got here, I had understood that Sakuraba's room was around here.

That crowd of _girls_ had led me here. There was not even a boy around. _He_ had too many fan girls; they all shrieked, cried, made their pens ready for an autograph…

I hated them.

The guy was injured! He was not there so that you people can ask for an autograph…

"Goodbye." I heard someone say. A middle aged man came out of the room, his face was as grumpy as I had seen him last time. Coach of the football team. As he and the other team players came out police took action to disperse the crowd.

I wasn't in the crowd though; I didn't _want_ to be in the crowd. They were all fan girls and they annoyed me to the point of running to the first open hospital room. Yeah, before the police took action and I heard the coach, I was chatting with an old diabetic patient.

I came out when the noises died and came nose to nose with a black haired guy.

He stared at me for a second and talked.

"You are _his_ sister, same muscles." He said and walked away. Muscles? Sister? Okay, who was he? Black haired guy... I though as my brain rushed to get an answer. Black haired guy who hangs out with Sakuraba who is also a regular in football team… Perhaps Shin?

Anyway, I slowly walked to the room but didn't move further as I noticed the door was open. Should I enter? What would he say? I only wanted to… **Wanted to do what?** What do I have to tell him anyway? To him, what difference my words made? I remembered a previous conversation or a one sided speech perhaps:_Words are just words, you have the brains to ignore it. _He hadn't listened to me, I knew it, I knew it very well. I doubted anyone's word would mean a thing to him: the cries of love of his fans, a friend's honest opinion… He was going to drown in that desperation sea of his. More he swallowed, more would it cause him to sink…

"Who..?"

It was a soft voice, I hardly heard it. I lifted my head and noticed that Sakuraba was staring at me. He seemed fine, his blond hair was a bit longer and there was this funny looking huge white color around his neck.

His eyes were sad but that didn't concern me then.

I giggled. I didn't know why, Sakuraba was just there lying in the bed, he was injured for God's sake but that medical thingy looked so funny…

WAIT- Sakuraba? He was…

My giggle died and there was silence.

I could have sworn I was just outside the room…

…

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I had just laughed at an injured person. Should I say sorry? No wait, saying sorry was not going to change a thing. Then maybe I could…

I knew I was going to hate myself for this later on but…

"You look pathetic." I say and swiftly walk near him and sit down on his bed. "I watched you from the TV, I don't know how you did it back in the game but look at yourself."

Was I doing something wrong?

Would it help Sakuraba in anyway?

Would there be a chance that he won't hate me afterwards?

"You are the last person I could to call a Football player. Worrying your teammates, making a ruckus, injuring yourself, and no need to mention that you don't add a thing to your team..."

Till here what I had said was true. While that Shin whom I saw outside the room, worked till he nearly fainted, Sakuraba had added more names to his fan list. Time passsed without practice; _serious_ practice was his wrong, what he lacked. And he was aware too, he was aware that he was not a player to start with, not a serious one at least.

Sakuraba's grip on the blanket tightened. When was he going to kick me out I wondered? But now that I had put salt on his wound it was time to give the final blow.

"You are upset that you are no good for the team, that you no longer _win_ points for the team. That is a fact, but you chose it yourself Sakuraba." I paused and repeated myself so that he could fully understand. "You chose it, I warned you, but you chose it yourself." My voice was clear and I knew my words had turned the blowing wind into a hurricane inside him, I knew it very well, and if I were not careful now my words-to-come which meant _everything, t_hey were going to be blown away when it came even a bit closer to his hurricane. I was not the one, I was not the one who could take him out of the hurricane's eye. He was alone there, as I was alone in my own thoughts. But I was going to try, I was going to try to reach to him for the last time as effectively as possible, it was going to feel just like taking off a band aid.

"And now you can choose again." I continued. "It's not late, choices are mere stepping stones to the goal. If one breaks, you can build another one."

That was it; that was all I could tell him, or all that I ever wanted to tell him.

I stood up, the only sound in the room was the creaking of the bed as I stood up from it.

I acted to go, there was nothing left for me to do, but I felt a grip on my wrist, a tight one.

I didn't turn around but heard him taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Will you watch the next game?" he asked.

Next game… I laughed inwardly as my nerves exploded. _Next game…_

I didn't know what I had expected though.

"I never watched any, why would I now?" I said and jerked away from his grip.

I walked to the door and threw myself out.

Tears fell but I heard rushing footsteps, I stood up, I had at least dignity left. I saw the cameras just before I walked away, out of the hospital, out of his life.

* * *

"Liar." I mumbled, I had heard her voice before I was tackled, more like I had felt her presence, she had called my name, a faint call but it was there, I knew it. "Liar."

**"****SAKURABAAAA!" **

Reporters nearly crushed my room's door and then...

* * *

**The end was from Sakuraba's point of view if anybody misunderstood. Hope you've enjoyed!**


	8. Win for Deimon

Chapter 8: Win for Deimon

"You are already studying to the university exams?" Shizuka asked, a bit loudly considering we were in the library. Or should I say I was in the library, she had only came to stop by as always; she probably had a date with Jumonji-san.

"Some require extra effort to get in, I have to decide which one I'd like to go so that…"

"So that you wouldn't waste your time. I know, I know. That sounds just like you." She said.

Then there was a silence which let me to read the sentence I had started over for the third time. But it was ruined again as I heard rustling of a paper. My attention was still on the brochure in my hand but it wasn't enough, I was curious. I knew what the paper in Shizuka's hand, it was a football game ad, but if it were to be two months earlier she would have directly rubbed it into my face. She was holding back, and I was curious to why she was holding back.

"Yes?" I said, Shizuka realized that I had noticed and so she blushed. She was cute, hope Jumonji liked this side of her too, the one which was silent to the point of blushing, it was a rare sight.

"I know it's been a year and that you don't go to games anymore but… Well, it is Oujo against Deimon. I thought you would be interested, it is in fact an important game that will…"

"You guessed wrong, I'm not interested." I said, my tone was harsh and I knew that Shizuka didn't do anything to deserve it.

I sighed when she was gone.

She had left the paper on top of my books.

* * *

"So?" he said.

"SO?" I asked again, my little brother became too annoying sometimes.

Then there was this bubble gum blowing.

Why was Hiruma sitting with us at the table? He hardly ever ate with us, and before their big game tomorrow? Well he must have hit his head pretty hard.

"I was asking you your boyfriend." Daisuke said again, he was persistent tonight. I knew he depended on Hiruma that I would answer, even Hiruma looked sideways at me which confirmed he was interested.

"Don't eat and talk at the same time," I said and stood up to put my plate in the sink. I was done for today.

"I thought I was not the only smart person in this family."

It was nii-san, his voice sounded disappointed.

Dissapointed, huh? Well, I wasn't actually satisfied either. But I knew everything was going fine on the football team's part, they had gotten stronger over time. Unlike Deimon who depended on Hiruma to stay as one, Oujo never required anybody, it was enough as it was. One more or less person wouldn't change a thing.

"Seems like you are in fact the smart one." I mumbled and shut the kitchen's door behind.

* * *

I want them to win, I want them to lose, win, lose, win, lose, win, lose, win…

My finger no longer grabbed the petals of the daisy as there was none left, I had pulled all of them off fifteen minutes ago.

I sighed. Maybe I should go to their game, it would be over in ten minutes, at least I could learn the results.

I…I….

"AKANE!" I turned to my name being called and saw Shizuka running towards me. She was happy, laughing, why? The game was not yet…

"They won! It's over, it was so close but…" Shizuka's smile was still there but she was short of breath. It was a great news, too great to be true.

"Which team?" I asked.

That was when Shizuka's face darkened with sudden realization.

I understood and ran, as fast as I could; I wanted to see the results. I wanted to be there, experience…

I slowed down, **experience what?** A defeat which I can neither call because I wasn't there nor because I was there. I didn't have any kind of effect on it. I was not even a part of it, even a small part.

Maybe I should have baked a cake.

But they didn't win, it wouldn't help either way.

I realized then, I was hesitating again. Just like the time back at his hospital room. But this time I could no way mess up things because of my hesitation, I was going to turn my back and walk away, knowing that I _decided_ to walk away.

I felt heavy but it was because I knew it was going to be lighter soon, it was the last time I was going to feel this burden because I was going to _choose_ not to feel it.

I slowly fell down to my knees.

Feeling heavy made me sleepy, it drained everything… Drained…

A sudden pull.

I was not exactly standing up on my feet but I knew I stood up, somebody had pulled me up. I didn't know who he was, he was powerful though as he could carry a girl who weighted seventy; but I couldn't see who he was. He had pulled me closer to him and his lips were on mine the next second, his grip on my wrist and waist firm.

He pulled apart, it was not a deep kiss or a long one.

I saw green eyes staring at me, no longer was there blond strands of hair falling close by to his face. His hair was cut short and when he had kissed me his newly grown beard had rubbed to my face.

"I will at least have one win today." He said and slightly smiled to me.

Yes, that was not a kiss; it was more like a seal which prevented me from running away.,

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**It's over and I'd like to hear if it was worth it, I mean worth reading. Hope you have had fun. It was fun to write, most fun was the last chapter =^^=**


End file.
